Kuchen
by Tamabonotchi
Summary: An awkward conversation between the two countries over cake. Valentine's Day oneshot.


**A/N: **Happy Valentine's Day, everyone! Whether or not you abhor the holiday or love it for the love, or just for the chocolates- it is today! Here is my second story for Valentine's Day, hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer: ** The characters of Hetalia Axis Powers are by Himaruya-sensei and represent their respective countries.

* * *

"Germany, I'm here!" Italy called out as he walked inside the large house. Germany had given him a key after he found the Italian would need one. It would be better than having to go and open the door for him every time Italy came, and Germany had had enough to waking up in the middle of the night to let him inside.

"Hey, Germany-" Italy looked through the open rooms to see no German, but soon found the man in the kitchen.

"I-Italy!" Germany exclaimed, freezing. He was holding a bag of icing, in the middle of frosting a fresh cake. "I didn't realize you would come today."

"Germany, you made a cake!" Italy walked over and stood right next to Germany, looking at the cake. Germany had stopped trying to keep the Italian from being in uncomfortable distance, but he didn't seem to care. By then, Germany did not care either. "It looks really delicious, too." He linked his arms around the German's waist and hugged him. He released as Germany went back as he placed the finishing touches to the cake. "Can we eat the cake together, Germany?"

"Yes, yes, let me clean the kitchen a little." Germany began picking up dirty pans and utensils, cake batter covering bowls and counter tops.

"Hey, why did Germany think I wouldn't be coming over today? I visit all the time." Italy asked, watching the man rinse the pans.

"Ah… I just thought- you wouldn't come today. That's all." The blonde man muttered. Italy frowned as he continued cleaning the tops of the counters of flour and sugar.

"But why? Is there something important today that I wouldn't see Germany?" The brunette asked, confused.

"W-well, today is Valentine's Day." Germany looked away, looking embarrassed.

"I already know that, Germany!" Italy smiled at his befuddled face, _'That's why I'm here with you.' _

"I-I see. I'm finished cleaning up." Germany replied as he took the pan holding the cake. "We can eat at the table." Italy followed him to the small table right outside the kitchen and placed it down. "I'll go get the plates and forks." Italy sat down in the chair and glanced back as he went back to get the utensils.

_'Germany's apron looks really cute…' _Italy shook his head of all these thoughts that plagued his mind. Germany returned as he gave Italy a small platter and fork and began slicing the cake into small slices.

"Did Germany make a cake for Valentine's Day?" Italy asked as he took the first bite.

"Well, I just had the time so I baked one…" Germany answered. Italy did not respond until half their slices were gone.

"Ne, Ludwig makes really wonderful cake." Germany stared at the Italian in surprise at the quietness when Italy said his human name.

"Italy…"

"Call me by my name."

"Feliciano- but why?" Germany was now very confused with the Italian's behavior.

"I wanted to spend time with Ludwig. It's Valentine's Day." He stared down at the cake, playing with the fork.

"I see…" Germany couldn't contain the blush.

"Did Ludwig not want to be with me? Is that why you were surprised when I came?" Italy asked, looking slightly pained.

"No Ita-Feliciano! I never said that-" Germany protested, alarmed now. It was the exact opposite- his spirits had been instantly lifted that day when Italy appeared, but he couldn't say that. "It's just- I thought you would rather be somewhere else today."

"Somewhere else on Valentine's Day…?" Italy didn't really understand his reasoning, until it hit him.

_'Oh, he was thinking back then…' _

"Really, Feliciano…" Germany sighed. The Italian had forgotten about their misunderstanding of Valentine's Day. The Italian went silent, staring at his unfinished cake. Worried, Germany was about to ask him when he felt a warm hand covering his.

"Ludwig, can we spend Valentine's Day together?" Italy looked back up and locked eyes with him.

Germany could only stare at him shocked, his mouth gaping open. He quickly composed himself and nodded. "S-sure."

"I'm so happy!" Italy rejoiced, squeezing the other's hand. Before Germany could process what happened, Italy had jumped up from his chair and his lips covering the German's. The kiss ended a moment later, and the Italian was back in his chair and eating the cake like nothing has transpired.

The only proof was red face of the absolutely shocked German.

"Ludwig's cake is really amazing!"

* * *

**A/N: **Hope you enjoyed reading! It'd be much appreciated if you left a comment or something.

Note- Kuchen means cake in German.


End file.
